


Любимчик

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Любимчик

Благодушное лицо, подбородок на ладони, локоть на столе: просто воплощённое желание выслушать и понять. И может быть, даже простить. Не считая того, что хозяин кабинета (когда-то прекраснейший и благороднейший из ангелов) давно разучился прощать. О, выслушать Кроули выслушают. Солгать не получится: владыка преисподней отлично различает ложь. Умалчивать бесполезно: в аду прекрасно умеют развязывать языки даже самым упрямым.  
Расслабился. Даже зная, что передышка временная – распустился! Присутствие ангела отрицательно сказывается на готовности к оплеухам, поневоле и сам начинаешь улыбаться миру (не так уж и сложно, по крайней мере, для этого конкретного демона, для которого этот конкретный ангел и был всем миром). Но забыл быть ежесекундно настороже – и вот результат. Хотя даже будь он на пике паранойи, что можно противопоставить, когда сам повелитель приходит за твоей грешной шкурой? Счастье, что ангела не было дома! Только бы он не наделал глупостей, когда вернется и обнаружит... то, что осталось. Владыка ада оставляет очень заметные следы своего недовольства.  
\- Я даже не знаю, чего хочу больше, – задумчиво проговорил его господин и повелитель. – То ли сразу вырвать тебя язык...  
Да уж, этот прекрасно знал, с чего начинать, будучи лучше всех осведомлён обо всех страхах своего (когда-то очень ценимого и выделяемого) змея.  
\- ...или всё же сперва послушать, что ты сочинишь? Ты всегда обладал таким восхитительным воображением, дружочек.  
Кроули постарался как можно небрежнее пожать плечами. Вышло не очень удачно: сложно играть в равнодушие, когда тебя колотит от страха. И не стоило даже пытаться: с Владыки мигом слетело напускное благодушие. Ему не пришлось ни рявкать повелительное слово, ни как-то обозначать своё намерение каким-либо жестом, здесь, в преисподней, всё повиновалось одному его желанию. И провинившегося демона тут же грохнуло на колени. По полу не размазали, не заставили пресмыкаться перед собой (в любом виде) – уже милость. Временная, конечно.  
\- Мне рассказывали удивительные сказки про тебя! – настроение Владыки вновь казалось радужным. – Говорили, какие сумасшедшие чудеса ты теперь можешь делать со святой водой!  
Кроули опустил взгляд и облизал губы.  
\- Мой господин... – начал он.  
\- Мне стало интересно, – продолжил Владыка, не заинтересованный пока в его словах, и демон захлопнул свой не вовремя открывшийся рот. – Я даже пошёл поглядеть, что и как. И как ты думаешь, что я нашёл наверху?  
Владыка встал со стула, не торопясь обогнул свой роскошный огромный стол, и остановился перед коленопреклонённым слугой.  
\- Мой сладкий обольститель, – восхищённо проговорил владыка преисподней, приподнимая лицо своего демона за подбородок. – Тебе удалось совратить ангела?  
Кроули отчаянно замотал головой. Пусть даже не думают приближаться к Азирафелю! Он не знал, что он сможет сделать, чтобы помешать, но он готов был умереть для этого (скорее всего, и так и так придётся).  
\- Ты лжёшь, – всё тем же изумлённым тоном продолжил его повелитель. – Лжешь мне в глаза!  
«Даже отлично зная, чем это тебе грозит!» – можно было не договаривать.  
\- Расскажи мне о нём, – ласково проговорил он. – Можешь посопротивляться поначалу, если тебе будет угодно. У нас вся ночь впереди.  
Кроули знал, что ночь будет длиною в вечность, если того пожелает владыка преисподней, когда-то и научивший его всяким интересным фокусам со временем. Кроули всё расскажет. Рано или поздно. Он со страхом посмотрел в лицо своему Владыке и – упрямо помотал головой.  
Огненные очи вспыхнули.  
\- Как любопытно! – страстно выдохнул Владыка.  
Ему стало по-настоящему интересно.

  
Было очень тихое, очень раннее утро, солнце ещё не показалось над краем леса.  
Дверь распахнулась от стука через пару секунд. Живущий в этом домике очень ждал любой весточки.  
\- Доброе утро, – вежливо проговорил Сатана. – Азирафель, я полагаю?  
\- Кроули! – воскликнул ангел, забыв про всякие манеры.  
Какие могут быть манеры, когда за нежеланным визитёром стоял родной и любимый Кроули, немного бледный, но вполне целый на вид. Демон поднял руку в молчаливом приветствии, тихо и послушно оставаясь чуть позади своего господина.  
\- Он немного помолчит, с вашего позволения, – очень любезно разъяснил Сатана. – Наш с вами Кроули очень занимательный собеседник, но немного утомительный, вы так не считаете?  
Что бы там ни считал по этому поводу ангел, он умолчал об этом. Вид Кроули немного успокоил его, и он вспомнил и о своих манерах. Мало ли кто пришел на порог его дома! Сразу в бой не кидается, так значит, пора и пригласить.  
\- Доброе утро, – запоздало (но искренне) проговорил Азирафель и отступил в сторону. – Прошу.  
\- Благодарю, – гость обозначил благодарность почти незаметным наклоном головы и прошёл в дом.  
Азирафель дождался, пока гость отойдёт хотя бы на шаг, и схватил руку своего демона, тревожными глазами спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке. Кроули моргнул, пожал плечами и раздражённо закатил глаза. Азирафель улыбнулся краешком рта и потянул друга за собой.  
Они так и сели за чудесным образом уже накрытый стол, не выпуская ладоней друг друга. Их гость сидел напротив, беззаботно отпивая чай.  
\- Очень мило у вас тут, – заметил он, оглядывая светлую гостиную и роскошные цветы в горшках у многочисленных окон. – Не думал, что наш дорогой Кроули смог бы создать такой уют, ваша заслуга, я полагаю?  
Азирафель нервно кивнул и помотал головой. Сатана вздохнул и отставил чашку.  
\- К сожалению, у меня слишком много дел, – проговорил он. – Думаю, лучше перейти к цели моего визита.  
Кроули поморщился: Азирафель слишком сильно сжал его пальцы под столом.  
\- Я предлагаю вам сделку.  
Кроули вскочил с места, бесполезно разевая рот в беззвучном протесте. Его тут же утянула на место твердая ангельская рука, ужасающий гость даже не успел нахмуриться.  
\- Я слушаю, – сказал ангел.  
\- Это было очень смело – то, что вы сделали. Добровольно спуститься в ад, зная, что ждёт вас в случае провала? Невыразимо глупо и восхитительно вызывающе. Браво. – Сатана тихонько соединил кончики пальцев в символичном хлопке. – Даже жаль, что меня не было. Я, признаться, не очень хотел видеть, как мою любимую игрушку растворяют в святой воде. Хоть он того и заслуживал. Не волнуйтесь, я не открыл никому ваш маленький секрет, и не собираюсь. Однако, по нашим правилам, он не может уйти от наказания. А нарушать их не сколько весело, сколько чрезвычайно хлопотно. Вы понимаете.  
\- И что же вы собираетесь сделать с Кроули? – голос ангела был тих и спокоен.  
Глаза же его полыхали. Сияние небесного воина постепенно становилось явным, сидящий рядом с пылающим праведным гневом ангелом демон безмолвно зашипел: его суть протестовала против такой обжигающей светлой мощи и выражала свой протест болью.  
Сатана с любопытством глядел на всё более распаляющегося ангела и своего бледного слугу рядом с ним.  
\- Вы делаете ему больно, – указал он.  
Ангел резко повернул голову. Под его горящим взглядом Кроули съежился ещё больше и закрылся второй рукой. Та, которую ангел по-прежнему сжимал в свой ладони, покраснела и дымилась.  
\- Прости, родной! – ужаснулся ангел, мгновенно теряя весь свой пыл и загоняя в телесную оболочку такой болезненный демону свет и жар.  
Кроули дёрнул уголком рта, кривя губы в беззвучной гримасе, и сердито закивал. Азирафель, не сводя с него взгляда, с сожалением поднял обожженную руку демона к своим губам и ласково прикоснулся к покрасневшим костяшкам, исцеляя нанесённый собой же урон. Они так и замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза и глуповато улыбаясь.  
Сатана покачал головой в изумлении и встал. Словно забывшая о нём парочка вздрогнула и подскочила с мест, как пара воробушков.  
\- Моё предложение, – напомнил Сатана.  
Ангел сглотнул и кивнул.  
Насладившись долгой паузой, Сатана развёл руками.  
\- Я дарю его вам. Отныне он под вашей ответственностью, ангел.

  
Как выразить своё возмущение и заявить, что лживый змей слишком легко ускользнул от наказания? То, что ангела всё-таки не тронули, ещё можно понять, хотя Владыка был полон желания раздавить его (или удавить? она плохо помнила – проклятая водка!), но эта скользкая тварь!  
\- Ты не помнишь его? Этого ангела? – вопросил Владыка. – Не встречались... _раньше_?  
Вельзевул хмурилась:  
\- Есть что помнить?  
Глаза повелителя преисподней вспыхнули.  
\- Маленький маменькин любимчик! – тихо прорычал он. – Её солнечный ангелочек! Которому всегда сходит с рук то, от чего другие уже давно преют тут, внизу!  
Вельзевул покачала головой. Она не была слишком близка к внутреннему кругу Всевышней, чтобы знать такие подробности. Но у неё были свои мысли по поводу любимчиков её собственного владыки, и в настоящий момент этот любимчик явно не стоял рядом, с готовностью ожидая любого приказа. Нет, его отпустили. Снова отпустили практически целым и невредимым! Ненависть, зависть и страх – чувства, достойные любого демона, даже князя Ада.  
\- Не думала, что у Неё были любимчики, – ответила Вельзевул.  
\- Помимо меня? – с иронией спросил Владыка. – Она, конечно, не показывала виду, но что Она могла утаить от меня?  
\- Свой непостижимый план? – с отвращением произнесла Вельзевул.  
\- Да. – Владыка сложил руки за спиной. – План.  
Больной теме была отдана целая минута наполненной ненавистью тишины.  
\- Либо мой маленький змеёныш совратит ангела и заставит его пасть, либо... – и Владыка замолчал.  
Вельзевул не дождалась продолжения, и вскоре, склонив голову и получив молчаливое позволение кивком, покинула своего господина и повелителя.  
\- Либо ангел вознесёт его наверх, – проговорил повелитель преисподней. – В чём я тоже сомневаюсь. Какие же непостижимые цели у Тебя на этих двоих?  
Ответа, конечно, не было. Да его и не ждали.  
О, он проследит за этой парочкой, несомненно. Это будет... увлекательно. 


End file.
